barmiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Swedish Bean
Character Swedish is the kind of person anyone can rely on, often even overworking herself to help. She is mostly cheerful, but is easily angered if you hurt her or people close to her. She doesn't talk much about her past, usually only telling small things unless you ask her directly, but other than that she is very quiet about it. She developed a drinking habit after she joined the Bean Army since the alcohol was available there, but she usually never drinks on her own, since when she does she is more open about her past and because of that gets very easily depressed. As said before she is also a very hard worker, even working nighttime if she has to. But that doesn't mean she is the most serious person around, often cracking a joke or prank with someone, this someone usually being Navy Bean. History Before the Army Vivian was born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden, along with her two twin sisters Renea (Reeree) and Deedee (DD). When she turned 18 she was recruited for an unknown army, now usually just referred to as the Old Army or the Green Army (Not to confuse with the Green Rebellion) where she met Perca and Börk. She quickly rose up and at some point even became a Lieutenant in that army. She was later stripped off her ranks and kicked out, and some months later joined the Bean Army . In the Army After she joined the Bean Army, Vivian got the name Swedish Bean, referencing to her being from Sweden. While she was in the army, she also developed a slight drinking problem, but did her best to always have her drinking buddy, Navy Bean, around. She traded information with Jelly Bean and went on a few missions with her. Overtime, Navy Bean's robotic arm kept breaking, and out of frustration Swedish went to Lesley and asked her to teach her how to make robotic prosthetics, and that's when her interest began. Relations Perca Perca and Vivian used to be in the same army together, being there for each other and developing a very close friendship. They had mutual romantic feelings for each other as well, yet they never got to know until after that army. Not long before she had to leave the army, she was manipulated into shooting Perca in the chest, leaving them to bleed to death. About a year after that, they met again outside the Bean Base, And Vivian, thinking that Perca was dead, was in shock by the friendly greeting. In the end, She had to capture Perca and take them to the base. But after some time, they finally got together as a romantic couple, at some point even being very intimate with another. Jelly Bean Jelly Bean and Swedish are on good terms and are good friends, even if they've had a few incidents happen before. One time, Jelly needed a translator to come along to Norway with her, and Swedish was the perfect candidate. While they were there, they found bullets in Jelly's shoulder, so they went to the hospital to get them out. Not long after, Jelly left Swedish in Norway, on her own, for 2 weeks. Another time, they went on a mission to Canada, where she left her once again. But even if they've had their moments, they watch Cop Shows together a lot, and have a whole small secret mini theatre where they hide all their black mail of different people. When Jelly had messed up on a mission, which caused her to loose half her hand, she called Swedish for help. Swedish made Jelly's robotic prosthetic. Navy Bean Swedish and Navy started out as drinking buddies, often getting drunk until they had a black out, leading to some rather embarrassing mornings. Overtime they grew to be very good friends, and are now currently dating. Swedish is also the person that often tinkers with their's robotic arm, sometimes working full nights on different and new features. She is also the person that fixes it if it breaks. Since Navy Bean is a Vetala that needs blood to survive, Swedish gives them if as often as she can. Chili Bean Chilli Bean used to be like a mother figure to Swedish Bean. Lesley Lesley was the person to give Swedish her green glass eye, and taught her the basics of robotic mechanism. They often come together to show off the new mechanics, bringing Navy along. Red Bean She looks up to Red Bean as a leader, and likes her as a person as well. Character Reference Trivia * She can play guitar well and sometimes plays alone in her room * In the past she has shown signs of wanting to rebel against the Bean Army, but after she started dating Navy Bean she completely dropped that idea for their safety * She will not hold a gun, let alone fire it, unless it is to protect a close one. * Her uniform pants, beret and boots are originally from her old uniform in her first army * Her eye injury came from when she was attacked by an unknown black army soldier * She lost her leg in a drunk accident that she does not remember * She used to have very long hair, but she cut it before joining the Bean Army * Her favourite flowers are forgetmenots * She wears her uniform jacket loosely around her shoulders because she thinks it's too warm, and because she thinks it looks cool. She does wear it correctly when it gets cold and on more formal events * She has a strange number on her neck that reads 1880, it is unknown why it is there * She has been described as "Rly fucking gay" which is a very accurate statement * She has a cat called Floppy, Jelly Bean has a bunny by the same name * On the topic of cats, Floppy has had kittens with Navy's cat Shiro, their names are Sugar Bean and Velvet Bean. She loves them very much. Category:Bean Army Category:Soldier Category:Character